diangelofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Warden
Intro Okay, I'll keep this short, since no one likes these things anyway. XD So, this is my fanon based on Di'angelo and Superjail!, which is practically a mixture of the two together. Not going to ruin it for you all, but let's say it gets CRAZY. Enjoy! Sonja: Di'! I'm making you an outfit! Di'angelo: Really? What is it? Sonja: You'll see in a bit... Di'angelo: Well, right now, I see a LOT of purple over there. Sonja: Hey, hey, go away for a bit before you spoil the surprise! Di'angelo: Alright... walks away an hour later... walks into the Living Room again Di'angelo: Are you done yet? Sonja: in her mouth Almost... Di'angelo: whining I wanna wear it NOW! Sonja: Give me 20 more minutes, tops. Di'angelo: Alright... minutes later... Di'angelo: Okay, I'm back and I waited an extra 10 minutes, so it should be ready by now! Sonja: Yep, it's done! Now, close your eyes and I'll put it on you! Di'angelo: Close my eyes? But, I don't like closing my eyes... all I see is darkness. Continuous, neverending, DARKNESS... Sonja: But, don't you blink...? Di'angelo: Blink? What's blinking? Sonja: Uhh... never mind. Just close your eyes for a little bit... Di'angelo: Okay... but, if I have night terrors, I'm blaming YOU for this. Sonja: But, you only have those when you're sleep... never mind. I gotta remember who I'm dealing with here. closes his eyes and Sonja steps in front of him, blocking the viewer from what she's doing Di'angelo: Hey! What are you doing?! Don't put that there! Stop! Wait, that doesn't go THERE either! No, no, no, don't put that in that spot! Sonja: stops You are one of the WORSE people to dress. Di'angelo: I'm sorry I'm not your average Barbie doll... moves away from him, revealing how he looks Di'angelo: Gimme a mirror, I wanna see how terrible you did! Sonja: monotone Wow, thanks for the support. normal I've been taking classes with Malti and I thought I'd put my energy into something both that I'd like and you'd like too. breath ...but I'LL mostly like. Di'angelo: tear and wipes it away That was sweet. Now, gimme a mirror! I bet it'll be a disaster! Sonja: scoffs Fine. him mirror Di'angelo: at himself Whoa. It's actually... pretty good. Great, even. Sonja: You like it? Like, really like it? Di'angelo: Yeah, I do. Sonja: Now, if only I had the glasses... Di'angelo: Glasses? Sonja: Yeah, little yellow-orange-mango-peach oval glasses... Di'angelo: Hmm. *pulls them out of hammerspace* Like these? Sonja: YES! I'll never know how you do that... Di'angelo: MAGIC. Sonja: ...of course. Di'angelo: Now, with that out of the way... I'M NOW WILLY WONKA! out Sonja: Wait... no, you're not... runs through BackForest, back to Utopia, but not before tripping and falling on his face Di'angelo: Dang it, these tight pants... *rips them off* SWEET FREEDOM! continues finally arrives in town and goes up to a random dog Di'angelo: Hello there, sir! Do you know who I am? Dog: Uhh... a husky? Di'angelo: DARN RIGHT I AM! But, I'm also Willy Freakin' Wonka, too! Domino: No, you're not. Di'angelo: What? Domino: You're not Willy Wonka. You're The Warden. From Superjail!. Di'angelo: Oh. unamused Domino: Sorry for killing your buzz, but it shows you don't as many cartoons as I thought. Di'angelo: So, how do YOU know about it? Domino: Sparki watches it. Di'angelo: ...figures. Well, when I get the chance, I'll watch it! Domino: That might not be the best idea... you're kinda impressionable. Di'angelo: Oh, yeah? Give me ONE time I was copying after a cartoon. Domino: Okay. Guy-like flashback starts Domino: Hey Di', I need to borrow some suga-- Di'angelo: Don't bother me, I'm fighting aliens!!! *chases after FluffBall with a broom* FluffBall: I'M NOT AN ALIEN, YOU MANIAC!!!!!!!! Di'angelo: SHUT UP VILGAX! ends Domino: Then, there was the Danny Phantom phase... flashback Domino: Hey Di', I need to borrow some batte-- Di'angelo: I'm fighting ghosts, leave me alone! Jet: I'm not a ghost, I told you this BEFORE! Di'angelo: Get back here, Box Ghost! ends Domino: And... last but not least, the Sailor Moon phase. Di'angelo: Wait, wait, my manhood will be deminished if you show THAT one! Okay, I get it, I won't be... this dude. Domino: Di'angelo, promise me, and I MEAN it, promise me you won't watch Superjail!... it won't be pretty afterwards... or, you'll wet your bed again at night. Di'angelo: Okay, so I saw Predators ONCE and you had to remind me of that... dog is revealed to have been there the whole time Dog: Can I go now...? Di'angelo: No! I still need you. Dog: For what? Di'angelo: I dunno. Things. Dog: Oh, lookie there, I got gotta go to a meeting! Di'angelo: You're not even wearing a watch! Dog: Yes I am! off Di'angelo: Look at what you did now, Dom! You made my friend run off! Domino: You don't even know his name... Di'angelo: Westley...? Domino: No. off Di'angelo: Is it Bob? I believe it's Bob! No? Jerry? Tom? Earl? None of those? Later... Di'angelo: I dunno what Domino's so worried about with me watching this show... watches Superjail! for the first time Di'angelo: This show is AMAZING! So much violence, all of the colors, and that Warden dude... I dunno why, but I like him the MOST... I might even want to be him... I have to watch more of this show! But, it only comes on on Sundays... wait a minute. *pulls the DVDs out of hammerspace* I forgot I could do that. the morning, Di'angelo's passed out on his sofa. Domino: on door Hey Di', I came by to make sure you didn't watch any adult cartoons last night, especially the exact one you promised me you wouldn't watch! Di'angelo: up Huh...? around his house and notices his house is a wreck What did I do last night?! starts is seen hyperly running around his house, drinking soda and eating sweet things, boosting his hyperactivity, and pausing at moments to watch the TV. Di'angelo: Man, I had fun last night. Thanks, flashback! Domino: on door again Di'? Are you in there? Are you still alive? Hello? Di'angelo: looks back and forth Aw, man, I gotta clean my house up or Dom'll find out what I was doing! Wait, I'm the older brother... why am I scared of Domino? Oh, yeah, he's smarter and mockingly more mature than me. normal Pfft. Nothing happened. I'm fine. Domino: key out of his pocket Well, I do have this for a reason. his door house is clean and sparkling somehow. pops up in front of Domino Domino: DOG! Are you trying to kill me?! Di'angelo: What? No, I just wanted to say Good Morning to my dear, sweet, little brother and let him know that I wasn't doing ANYTHING wrong last night... sheepishly Domino: You watched Superjail!, didn't you? Di'angelo: All three seasons, yes. Domino: Where's the mess? Every time you watch that much TV, you eat a lot. Di'angelo: There's no me-- opens, with all of the mess falling out of it Di'angelo: WOW! Look at that! Surprise messes! Weird, huh? This neighborhood's getting kinda bad lately, oh, look at the time, I gotta go somewhere! to slam door on Domino, but he catches it Domino: What did I tell you? I told you NOT to watch that show, because you'll end up copying after it. Di'angelo: Me? No way. I'm just a little angel into an angel I won't copy it at ALL! door. Domino: 3... 2... 1... Di'angelo: door Jailbot! Clean up this mess! FluffBall: I'm not Jailbot! Di'angelo: You'll be Jailbot and LIKE it! is heard shattering, which means he threw it at FluffBall. Domino: Sigh... I'll just let this play out and see what happens from here... I mean, what's the worst to happen? He'll ACTUALLY turn this place into Superjail? Very unlikely... away Di'angelo: to be listening to Domino That's a GREAT idea! much later... are sitting around Sparki, while he's telling a story Sparki: ...okay, so I stuffed this nerd's head in a mailbox-- Di'angelo: voice Hello gentlemen! Dog: What's up with Willy Wonka here? laughs Di'angelo: chuckles breath Yes, keep laughing, you fools... normal Anyway, I can ask you to partake in something with me? Sparki: Hey, hey, he wants us to go in the Chocolate Factory with him! Dog 2: Doesn't he know chocolate KILLS dogs? of them roll on the ground in laughter. Di'angelo: look on face Don't upset me. face Now, who wants to join me? Sparki: There is NO way I'll involve myself with anything you're doing. Di'angelo: I see. Well, I'll be back later and you'll have no other choice... off Sparki: He's such a weirdo. Now, like I was saying, I gave this nerd a swirly... is walking down to Sandie's farm Sandie: This is gettin' tirin'. Everyone, let's take a break fer a minute. Di'angelo: Hello all! Anyone want to help me with something? Sandie: We would, but the family's all tired... I mean, we have to run a farm ALL on our own. Di'angelo: eyes Yes, I know. Sandie: What's your problem? Di'angelo: Nothing, nothing, it's just, all of you said you'd help me whenever possible, yet you guys are denying me and Sparki and those ruffians he hangs out with laughed at me. Sandie: "Ruffians"? Dude, there's seriously something wrong with you... Di'angelo: THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! I just want all of you guys to help me with a project I won't tell any of you about. Sandie: Well, until you get better, I'll be here on the farm... away from him slowly Di'angelo: down My goodness, what's wrong with me? away cuts to him sitting down in forest. Riggles: Hey Di'! Di'angelo: monotone Hey Rig. Riggles: Why are you sad? You're usually happy, like ME! around him in a circle Di'angelo: 'Cause I wish everyone'd play with me... Riggles: Oh. stops I'll play with you! Di'angelo: Really? Clementine her Sorry 'bout that. Riggles: Sure! And, I can get everyone else to join, too! off Di'angelo: Hmm... she's just who I needed... bounces back into town Riggles: EVERYONE'S THAT'S FRIENDS WITH MY BROTHER, COME OVER TO MY HOUSE! of the dogs look at her and go on about their business Sparki: up behind her You mean that trash can? dogs he was with earlier laugh Riggles: Yeah! It's really cozy once you get used to it! Sparki: Okay, I'm game to see this. Come on guys. walk over to Riggles' trash can Sparki: distant Now what?! Riggles: WAIT A MINUTE! Sparki: Okay! Di'angelo: from a bush How dare they listen to her and not me... what does she got that I don't have? Oh, yeah. That Girl Scout face... of Di'angelo's friends are at Riggles' trash can Malti: I don't understand what Riggles' sees in this dirty thing. And, she has a HOUSE, of all things. Sandie: What are we all waiting for anyway? Rico: Probably some weird plan from Di'angelo to jail us all and force us to help him in his sick, twisted fantasy from some late night cartoon... laughs at him Sparki: Please. Seriously, now? Just because he's dressed like that and he's done stupid things before doesn't mean he'll do THAT. And, why would he use RIGGLES for that? Domino: Because she always listens to him, because she look up to him? Sparki: ... okay, that might be true. Clover: Well, I hope there will be some jewelry involved. Malti: That's ALL you care about. Clover: All you care about is CLOTHES! of them start scrapping randomly Sparki: How much money are you betting that my girl'll win? dogs start tossing money out Domino: This has gotten ridiculous. Sandie: What took you so long to notice? Gallery I'm Warden 'Round Here!.png|Oh, no... everyone RUN! Category:Crossover Fanons Category:Di'angelo Category:Di'angelo Crossovers Category:Works By Rigbybestie1510 Category:Superjail! Crossovers